Crime Of Love
by E1X4O7LUKA
Summary: A position higher than men. A criminal brought into the station where police take cover. Slowly her heart will be taken. Will she take the risk fall in love with him, she too could then be a criminal and lose her position and her friends and possibly her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"There will be new criminal in the station soon." Erza informed.

"Name?" I asked while walking along with her.

"I'm not too sure." She said as she furrowed her eyebrows, "The documents will be with the officer that brings him in, I'm sure someone will get them to you."

"Okay... Well moving on from that, how are you doing with Jellal?" I asked squinting my eyes as her.

"W-What do you mean?" She said as a blush curtained her face.

"You know exactly what I mean." I said as I nudged her with my elbow.

"It's none of your business, mind your own." She said as she looked to the side.

A bit further and we would reach the break room, "Lucy!" I turned around to face my brunette friend Levy, "The criminal's in. Please assist me, on this case that is." She smiled.

I turned back to Erza, "Next time, Erza. Next time we'll have lunch, and with everyone else too."

Slowly past each and every office we were nearing the boundaries of the station.

"So do you have the documents from the officer on duty?" I asked, hoping to receive an answer.

"Done so long ago." I sighed and smiled as I knew she was the only reliable one around the station.

"Fill me in on the needed info." I ordered.

"Well, his name is Natsu Dragneel. He's 19. 1.71m in height-" I cut her off as the information I wanted was far more valuable than this.

"'Needed' info. I want to know what he's done." I got to the point.

"Well, unfortunately he drove both himself and his girlfriend off a cliff. In order to save himself he jumped out in time, quite impressive if you ask me." She said as she smirked, I looked at her with serious and deadly eyes. Quickly noticing my glance, she continued, "Ever since the accident happened last week, he refuses to talk. To add to it, he almost seems sad..."

"He doesn't deserve to think about her, when he himself is the murderer." I said in disgust.

We cut the talk as we heard a yell in the corridors. I ran to where the sound emitted from. Around the corner, Jellal clutched his stomach as he tried to speak, "L-Lucy... Quick, the criminal..." He breathed out as he fell to the ground.

"Levy go get Erza, I'm going after Natsu." I said and hurried off.

I ran closer to the doors of the station. I forcefully pushed them open and the view shocked me. Natsu Dragneel fighting the remaining few men barehanded. With hair the color salmon. Black onyx orbs pinned his targets. A grin plastered his face whilst he fought. But what Levy said was true, his aura did reek that of pain and sadness.

Without hesitation I shouted, "Stop your movements this instant and Back away from the criminal. As for you, Natsu. You will be coming with us."

I pointed to two men and yelled, "Lock his hands, and lead him into the seventh cell."

Without complaint, the men grabbed the wrist of Dragneel and locked them. I walked over to him and smiled, "Please don;t cause us any more trouble." Swiftly I pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head, "Or things won't get any better. You resist against us and your won't be all pretty face anymore."

I nodded at the officers for them to take him away. With them dragging him along, I followed closely behind in case he acted up again.

We reached the cell as they pushed into it. He fell to the cold, hard ground with a thump.

"What should we do with him?" They asked.

"Leave him be, even people like him need breaks." I turned to face them, "Both of you will stay here and guard the cell." The replied with a nod.

"If there is anything you need, you know to call the phone in my office. I'll be there most of the time."

I turned and left. While on my way back, thoughts invaded my head.

'What could have happened on the night of the incident?'

'Was it intentional?'

A surprising thought purged me, 'I think I should help him...'

I widened my eyes, 'help him?' Why? I couldn't think of a better reason to help him.

Levy cam running to me, "Lucy? I heard you went to stop the fight?" I nodded slowly while still in my thoughts, "Why are you so kind? Even to a criminal." She said while squinting her eyes.

"What?" I said quickly, I knew that look of hers wasn't something to be fond of.

"Do you feel for him? Or could it be something even more?" She said, emphasizing on the last phrase while lifting her brow.

"No." I answered with a stern look, "If I felt something towards him, then 'I' too would be a criminal."

"..." She looked at me as if she was searching for evidence of truth in my words.

"Moving on, where is Jellal?" I changed to the subject after feeling uneasy.

"He's in the infirmary, and of course Erza is there. No-one will be in there for a while, you know her and her horrifying aura once she's unhappy." Levy sweat dropped.

With her words, I rudely left while she was still in the middle of her chatter. Slowly my footsteps were headed towards the infirmary. I slid open the door and to the far end of the room lied an unconscious Jellal with and Erza next to him, a worried look plastered upon her face

"You look a bit too worried there, friend." I said with sympathy and patted her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. Just fine." She sighed, "So how did the 'fight' go?" She asked as she turned around.

"I'm not like you." I rolled my eyes, "I don't fight to convince people. More like threaten though. But I 'reasoned' with him. Now he's in the cell."

"Might as well give him a death sentence-"

"No!" I shouted unconsciously. Immediately widening my eyes after the realization of what was just said.

She paused for a second as if processing what I had said. She then stood up and looked me in the eye, "You are head officer, he is a low criminal. You two aren't meant to be."

Without noticing I balled my fists and murmured, "Like you and Jellal..."

"What?"

"I know what you just said. There is nothing between the two of us." I turned to leave when she stopped me.

"Don't forget. If somehow you 'do' fall for him, and become that criminal. Then you've severed our friendship, and of course I will deal with you personally." She said with complete domination.

"Are you done? If so, I'm leaving if you can't see. See you later." I left quickly without any more words. Leaving the silent Erza to return to the sleeping Jellal.

"Lucy?" Levy asked with comforting eyes, "You two fight all the time, it's almost normal. Don't be too angry, yea?"

"She can be so heartless... Somehow her words anger me..." I said as I thought about Natsu, the subject that now filled my thoughts. What is happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! First chapter uploaded. How was it?<strong>

**My genre is more 18****th****- 19****th**** century like but, for the sake of god. I wanted to try this kind of modern style of story.**

**By the way, I will inform you all if the bonus chapter is about to be uploaded for Royal Promise. Second Season won't start until, probably the middle of this story or end. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Where am I going? My legs had a mind of it's own. I'm heading closer and closer to the cells. With my presence becoming obvious, the guards stop me in my tracks,

"You are?" They eyed me up and down noticing I was dressed, disguising as just one of the low rank officers.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Head of department. I'm here to check all the criminals and question some of them." I said sternly.

"Authentication?" He said with a smug look.

I reached into my pockets and pulled out badge with my name carved into it and showed it to them. He coughed and stood up straight.

"Sorry, miss. But may I ask what you're doing here?"

"Okay, well first of all. You're all my pawns now." I said while pointing to them all, "You will keep your mouth shut as I say, do what is asked, and no treason. Understood?" I barked.

They obliged.

"Alright, take me to Natsu Dragneel. I'm sure he's in cell seven." I said while looking around the cells.

They lead me to him and stood close by.

"Right, you may all leave right now. I'm here to ask some questions of the case. If anything happens, I'll be fine. I wasn't positioned the Head of department of this station for nothing." I waved a hand, signaling for their leave.

"If it's questions about the case, then it should be alright for us to stay around. Also in case there is something he's planning then we'll be able to help out." A man stated.

I stood up, "I'm here to do this for 'my' case. You should be doing what you're told right? So unless this person is a mastermind, there shouldn't be a problem. Any objections?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow.

They gave each other looks and nodded.

"And make sure not to leak word about 'this'." I spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes." They replied.

I turned around and gasped out of shock, stumbling back and breathing heavily. Natsu was already up against the bars, eying the guards that were making their way back to their blocks.

He then quickly snapped his gaze at me, "What are you doing here?" He said seriously.

I held up a bag I carried along with me, "Well, thought you might have been a bit hungry." I said with a smile.

"Why are you so carefree in front of a criminal?" He watched my movements carefully.

"Well, right now. I'm just a woman, and you a man. There isn't really anything to be afraid of." I started while taking out a piece of bread to chew on and handed the bag of food to him.

"There must be another reason why you're here."

"Of course." I sat down as did he, "I'm here to give company to you and the rest of the people here." I said as I turned around to wave at the criminal opposite Natsu's cell, "Hey!" I shouted.

"Yo, Lucy. Good to see ya' here." He grinned. He's Gray Fullbuster, black hair, black eyes, bare chest and baggy pants.

I turned around to see Natsu staring at me with the most strangest looks. I laughed, "Bet you're surprised."

"I might just think, you yourself might once have been a criminal."

"No." We fell silent. As moments past I was itching to start a conversation, "So tell me a bit about yourself."

He refused to talk or look at me as he ate.

"Okay then... I tell you a bit about myself then, seeing as how you don't want to talk anymore." I paused for a second running through my thoughts, 'What do I say?', "Well-"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" He asked suddenly.

I blushed at the straightforwardness and the sudden question.

"Well?" He said as he stared at me, giving me a soft gaze. Suddenly I felt a spark, a firework, a bright undying light inside my heart. An excitement was another way to put it. I smiled and gazed back the same way he did.

"Well, I guess so. I mean I don't what love is, emotionally that is. I 'currently' have a first love-"

"I've fallen in love before..." He suddenly interrupted, "You remind me of her. Always smiling, in a cheerful mood, somewhat always 'yourself'." He said.

"And? What of her?"

"...You know, I'm an idiot. I decide that we could go for a drive and go someplace where we could spent some private time." I blushed at what he implied, "But... I drove the both of us off the side of a steep mountain. Instead of saving her, I jumped out to save myself... I murdered her..."

I halted. I yanked the keys from my pocket and jammed in into the lock. Slamming the door open, I stormed in. He watched in surprise as I grabbed his collar forcefully and slapped him across the face and left a red mark.

I almost screamed at him, "So how do you feel? How do you feel after losing her? Someone so special... Someone you could still be embracing and treasuring right now? You lost your most valuable love of your life, forever!"

He stared up at me wide eyed as a tear drop trickled down his cheek.

"And what would you know?" He whispered, stoned.

"My mother! By some insane drug dealer, was stabbed in the chest countless times as I was tied to a chair and forced to watch as someone dear to me was slowly and painfully deformed and skinned. Her heart was pulled out from it's place while she still breathed. It was squeezed and ripped to bits and pieces..." I cried, "And you ask 'What would you know?'"

I slapped him again as Erza walked past, "Lucy! You're meant to be a passive person! Don't resort to violence!" She shouted as she rushed in to stop me from punching his face in.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

I felt a pain in my stomach. I gasped as the pain detonated throughout my body. Slowly I closed my eyes as I lost conscious.

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

"Was knocking her out the only way to calm her?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so... The only time this has happened was when the boss was speaking to her about her mother. Man, she went nuts." She sweat dropped, "What did you say to trigger her anger?"

"... Only about how someone close to me died." I admitted.

"Well, of course. Her mother was special to her." She paused for a second and looked down at Lucy, "Well, going to get her to the infirmary and wait for her to gain conscious." I nodded.

She locked the doors. Before she turned to leave She gave me a cold look, "Don't get involved with her, and you should know I mean." She walked off leaving a confused me.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

My eyes opened a sliver. I examined my surroundings and realized myself to be in the infirmary.

"So you're awake?"

I snapped my head to my right, and relaxed after knowing it was only Erza.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She leaned closer, "I want to know what you were doing in cell seven." She said sternly.

"Getting information. Though all I achieved was getting all worked up and hurting someone."

"Is that so? Well then, from now on, this won't be your case. The project is returning to it's rightful owner, Levy."

"There's a rule, that you cannot take a-"

"A project from someone? Well in this case, isn't it you?" She crossed her arms.

I continued my sentence, "That you cannot take a case from someone if they don't allow it. I have permission from Levy-"

"Which I can ask from the boss, to return the project to her." She glared at me coldly, "Don't think so highly of yourself. Don't forget, there's always me." She turned to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm like so late in updating this story. I guess it's just not my style, I like 19<strong>**th**** century style. Plus the Piano Exam I had on Sunday which was so nerve-racking. **

**So moving on, how was this chapter? Please leave a review and tell me if this story is going well. By the way, I have nothing against Erza, she is one of my most favorite characters, and it pains me to make her personality like this. So bear with me Erza-fans. She will turn good again.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**

**PS: Please, if you like this story. Read my first written story, 'Royal Promise'. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Again I'm headed to the cells for another visit.

'What's triggering me to head there so often?'

Stopping at the entrance I find the main gate to be closed and protected by the same guards. I casually walk towards them, keeping the fact that they were ordered to guard properly by Erza in mind.

"Stop, excuse the ill manners. But you are to stay away from the cells until Natsu is set free." They explained.

"Have you forgotten that you all, are under 'my' command. Not hers." I said, slowly bringing this conversation to an argument.

"Miss. Please understand-"

"Your children won't survive very long... If you oppose me." I said with a deadly tone, dripping with poison.

"No! ..." He sighed, "Let her through without being seen by others." He said, in response to my threat.

I smiled, "Thank you for cooperating. There are some supplies I allow you to take home to your children." I whispered as I gave him a pat on the back and continued walking into the chambers of cells.

Secretly I walked in. Without being spotted by others on duty, I ran straight to Natsu's cell with a key.

"Yo, Natsu. You in there?" I whispered.

I smiled as I saw his figure sitting at the back of the dark, damp cell.

"Lucy?" He walked up to me, "I'm -uh- sorry for the other day..." He said taking my hand through the bars.

I blushed at the contact and slipped my hand out of his grasp earning a confused look from him, "I'm fine now. Anyways, I should be apologizing for hitting you that time." I looked to the side as the blush refused to leave.

The chatter of guards approached. I frantically pulled out the cell key and entered the cell, locking it behind me.

"Hide me!" I whispered in panic.

Without warning, he pulled me to the bed and lied me down, with him lying on the outside to cover my figure. He held me close, pulling me into his embrace.

"N-Natsu-" I stuttered, only to be silenced as he placed a hand over my lips.

"Shhh, I'm saving your ass right now. You better tell me the reason your hiding later." I agreed with a nod.

The chatter of guards past by, and I eaves dropped to their conversation.

"Damn that Erza, making us keep watch in this entire place. Just so that the head of department Lucy will stay away."

"I heard she visits the criminals, especially cell 7. That one there. The one with Natsu Dragneel."

"I heard there was a rumor that she liked him. But of course, everyone thought that when Gajeel first came in, she was just too nice to everyone. And we all seem to take it the wrong way."

"I think she likes him..." The voices drained out as the past our corridor.

Natsu let go of me and blushed whilst looking away, "So... You gonna explain?"

I sat comfortably and nodded, "I was able to come here frequently before. Until yesterday, when I passed out from Erza's hit." He turned and eyed me seriously, making me feel uneasy under his gaze, "In the infirmary, she suspected that... I liked you." He momentarily froze.

"So do you?" He said casually, stunning me by his straightforwardness.

I ignored his question and gave him a bag of food and supplies, "Use these for the day."

I stood up again when he stopped me, "Are you going to answer my question?"

I turned around to look at him in the eye, "I'm not going to answer it, whether you'll be heartbroken or not is not my fault." I lied to my implement.

I left the cell leaving no evidence that I was there and locked it to leave. I reached the main gate to the cells safely.

"Thank you." I said sincerely to the man who allowed me in.

"You're welcome." he said.

"Oh, and if later on someone comes to ask what I was doing here. Just tell them, you denied my request to come in." I received a nod.

I walked away. Thoughts filled me,

'Does he like me too?'

'Was it right to lie to him?'

"Should I tell-" I was cut off by a low voice.

"Tell what to who?" I realized I had been speaking aloud.

"Nothing." I said to Gray in front of me.

"Tell the truth." He forced me.

"There's nothing to say..." I lied as I looked down.

"You're seeing him aren't you?" I looked up in shock to his question.

"You knew?"

"It's so obvious that any 'friend' can tell." He smiled.

"So you're going to tell Erza?" I panicked."

"No, but are you really sure about this. What if the boss finds out?" He said with concern.

"If he did, I would try to get out of the situation." I started my way back to my office, "I'll see you later."

As I walked away he shouted out, "I'll help you when I can."

I smiled at his exclaim. Gray Fullbuster, someone I had been childhood friends with.

I entered my office to find Erza sitting on the couch towards the side.

I sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you were out. Didn't get to see him did you." She smirked.

"Of course. The guards you set up there were quite persistent in keeping me out." I threw my jacket to the side without care.

Erza walked over to it and picked it up, hanging it on the coat hanger, "Upset?"

"A little." I propped myself up with an arm, "You know, besides everyone else here. I have also have friends in the cells too."

"But he's more than just a friend, isn't he?" She asked.

"...no" I blushed.

"Don't lie. It's written all over your face that you have a little something for him."

"What happened to you, you're... 'nice' all of a sudden." I eyed her for any threats.

"Just thinking that maybe because it's not wrong to love someone. After all I too like someone."

"We could arrange something..." I said whilst staring off into space.

"For the four of us, maybe?"

"Four?" I scrunched up my eyebrows, "I don't see the picture of 'four'."

"Jellal and I..." She paused while smirking, "And there's you and Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Probably been a week of no updates. My bad. I had a plan for my other story, so it was faster to work on it. But this time I thought maybe I should give it a go, without a plan. So if there's something you dislike, let me know. <strong>

**How was this chapter? I'd add more Nalu moments if you all reviewed this story and give me ideas. I'm still just a kid, no rushing me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**There has probably been a misunderstanding. Gray is an officer, not a criminal. The person opposite Natsu's cell... I'll just say was Gajeel.**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"But Sir-" I cried.

"No! We are not letting Natsu Dragneel out. For what we know, he's done much more than just murder in his entire life." The short man shouted from the back of his large desk.

"How long do you plan to imprison him here?" I argued, "He is just a man like you. Listen, all the criminals here need some time out-"

"Lucy..." He interrupted me, "Do you still remember, your mother's face?"

I froze on the stop. Images and memories flowed back into me. The smile and laughter I shared with my beloved mother. A dream that was meant to flow like eternity, shattered like fragile glass. I wanted to scream in despair, but what will that do. It's not going to bring my mother back...

"Have you softened that much? So much that you'll now forgive those criminals. Even the one who was the destruction of your innocence and love?"

"I haven't..."

He sighed, "As of being a close friend of your mother. I remember the first day you were brought in after her death. I only thought your small figure to look, pitiful. You looked as if soulless. Ever since then, I vowed to protect you in place of your mother. Your father was useless, nothing but garbage. It was said that he heard the entering of the murderer, being a complete coward he ran off to survive on his own not even giving a damn about you or your mother. He left you two there, he left your mother to die and you into despair." A tear ran down his cheek.

"and you knew about what happened to my mother as well..."

"Yes. A wonderful woman, to be sent to the depths of hell by the like of an insane man..." He looked away to hide his pain.

"..." I looked at him, "Thank you." he looked up, "For taking care of me all this time."

He smiled, "It is to be expected of me, and what your mother would have wished for."

I turned and left his office, tearful.

I walked away with no destination in mind. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks, ending in a endless puddle.

I walked wherever my feet wished to take me, death would be preferably fine. Where my mother is, waiting for me.

'Natsu...' I widened my eyes and stopped in my tracks. My mind had unconsciously pushed an image of Natsu in my eyes.

Without hesitance I ran straight to the cells.

I wanted to see him. No matter how much the world opposed it. No matter how much I hated to admit it. No matter how much my feeling deceived me... I wanted to see him.

I pushed opened to gates and ran past the guards. I ignored their endless protests, I continued to run. I got out the key to Natsu's cell. Once I had his territory in sight, swiftly I opened the cell and jumped in to lock it behind me.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu stuttered.

I turned around with tearful eyes, to receive a shocked looked from him.

"I will stay here. You will have no objections and you will entertain me until I feel better." I said with a murderous aura.

He stiffened. As he did, the bunch of guards stopped in front of the cell.

"Miss, please leave the cell at once!"

"Hold your tongue there! Who are you speaking to here, do you know the trouble you'll get into? In fact I insist that 'you all' leave the cell at once."

"But-"

"No objections! Your request is denied, you can leave now."

"..." They sighed as they obliged and left.

I turned around and sat down, whilst tears still dribbled from my eyes.

Natsu sat in front of me and held my shoulders, "What's wrong? Tell me about it." He comforted me, and as his hands left my shoulders the bitter cold air in the cell wasted no time in piercing my delicate flesh.

I shuffled over closer to Natsu and his radiating warmth. Gently I leaned on his side and laid my head against shoulder.

"I really don't want to say anything right now..." I breathed out, "Can I just, spend some time with you?" I finished with a mild blush.

I could sense him smile softly, "Sure."

His words were warm and became my barrier, my shield of all words and coldness. My tears dried and, I gained my radiance of being Lucy once again.

"I still don't know if you've fallen in love or not..." I heard Natsu whisper.

With that, I shot my head up and stared at him with wide eyes, "I'm sorry?"

As if being caught red handed, he stuttered and refused to look me in the eye while blushing.

"Well this is rare of you to be so off guard, after all being the criminal you are, mastermind that everyone fears." I mocked.

"It's true! Don' take my appearance for granted, I've a criminal record that you haven't even investigated, heck even seen. Before I even met Lisanna." He said as he looked to the side and pouted cutely.

I laughed as his childlike manner.

He smiled warmly, "There we go, you seem much better than before. Correct?"

"Yea." I wiped a tear.

"B-but did you hear what I said earlier?" He asked with a blush.

"Yup. Well you don't expect me to 'not' hear when you were talking aloud."

"..."

"And so to answer your question. I am in love..." I smiled.

"Who?" He asked confidently. Not afraid to face the truth.

"Hmm..."

I thought for a second and looked into Natsu's eyes. 'Do I love you?'. I wasn't even sure if this was love. I'm not even sure I can direct my love to a criminal. Will I regret loving a criminal? Will my mother hold a grudge against me?

He waited, for as long as it took me to take a deep breath and answer him.

"I'm in love... with you." I said as I stared into his black onyx orbs.

He stared back and searched within my eyes. Wanting to know if I was just pulling his strings. Knowing I wasn't, he smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"I never thought I would... But I do too. I love you."

"Even if it scares me to fall in love with a criminal. The word that is labeled to whom killed my mother, I won't stop loving you. Even if my boss, who is much like a grandfather to me, opposes it, I won't stop loving you. Even if the 'world' is against it... I won't stop loving you." I said as a tear dropped from my cheeks and shattered on his arm.

He brought his hand up and wiped away the excess liquid.

"Nothing... In the universe, can stop us." He whispered in my ear as he brought me closer to him.

He drew closer to my lips...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Left you with a cliffhanger there. And also it's been so long. I'm sorry. <strong>

**I won't be uploading in December 3****rd****, 4****th**** or the 5****th****. Because I will be camping, school curriculum. **

**Thank you for your support, and if you haven't read my other story, please read it, 'Royal Promise'.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Cheryl~**


End file.
